Human Combat Harness
The is a specialised family of armour units utilised by the United Sangheili Republic's protectorate forces, most notably the High Promissory Territory forces. A tough and rugged, if simple armour, it is tailor made for human combatants and is based on generations of Sangheili armour design, and decades of studying human armour captured in battle. While tough and versatile, it lacks modern amenities such as advanced sensor suites and energy shield projectors, but carries its own internal power supply and reinforced electronics. Variants The Human Combat Harness can be divided into two primary variants, as dictated by their user, the light weight Scout and the heavy duty Grenadier. Grenadier The Grenadier armour is a specialised, heavy duty plate, intended for direct combat, maximising agility and protection, without compromising one or the other. Minor The Minor armour is the most basic type and forms the basis for all the armour variants utilised by the Grenadiers. The central component is the curaisse, which protects the sides, front and back of the user, from the collar to mid way down the abdomen, just above the navel. It features heavy armour, with deep slanted lines intended to deflect munitions. The rear of the armour is slightly hunched, in order to make room for the high-yield battery back, powering the on-board systems. It also carries the central processor, containing the armour's communication, control and diagnostic systems. Tertiary armour components include heavy duty greaves, cuisse and boots, all reinforced and designed to resist blows, and a cod piece. These are wrielessly interlinked to the diagnostic software to return analysis of ambient conditions and diagnostics. The armour units are supported by a interlinked headpiece, projecting a holographic reticule over the users eye, feeding them radio signals through an ear piece and returning radio transmissions with a throat radio. All of the armour plating is manufactured from damage resistant alloys and high-strength polymers, capable of resisting multiple impacts. This armour forms the basis for all armour used by Grenadiers, with various modifications and advancements. Major The Major armour is modified with pauldrons intended to protect the upper arm and shoulder, neatly covering the exposed shoulder joint, and gauntlets that protect the forearms, with reinforced plate. Ultra The Ultra has significantly reinforced armour, with a new cuirasse. This features a high gorget to protect the neck, advanced sensor modules on the shoulders, lower abdomen protection and plug-in electronic systems for these. It also features a new helmet, designed for heavy damage resistance. This helmet is airtight, with CBRN filtering systems, carries power night-capable optics and new wireless data sharing. It also has upper arm protection, providing more rounded protection. Commando Similar to the Minor armour, it carries a helmet designed for mid-range fire support, with range and night enhancement optics, and an integrated holographic decoy projector, allowing them to evade enemy forces and sow discord. Murmillo A modified variant of the Ultra armour, it is now fitted with new gauntlets, capable of projecting two small energy shields. While useful for personal defence, they're also extremely capable in close quarters, where the armour excels. Guardian Another variant of the Ultra armour, it is modified for defensive operations, with a single, large, shield projector, capable of creating a directional shield. Heavy A heavily modified Ultra variant, it features a new helmet capable of interlinking with weapon systems, providing night time vision enhancement and long ranged target acquisition. It's main feature is a unique load bearing system, amplifying the strength of the user marginally, allowing them to carry heavy weapons more easily. Ranger Incredibly unique armour, it features a sealed suit, doubling as both an environmental and vacuum suit and unique, sleek armour in the form of a curiasse, cuisse, greaves, boots, codpiece, pauldron and gauntlets, with a helmet designed to provide protection against the elements and long term oxygen supplies. The cuirasse features integrated jump jets, allowing them to perform short ranged jumps in terrestrial environments or unique manoeuvres in zero-G. Spec Ops A modified variant of the Ultra, it has been treated with anti-sensor material, is worn with an environmental bodysuit that masks them and carries an active camouflage generator, allowing them to cloak for short periods. Scout Unlike the Grenadier armour classifications, the Scout armour units are extraordinarily light. While their protection suffers, they have near unimpeded agility and the capability to move faster than their Grenadier brethern, making them ideal for asymmetric warfare. Minor The main armour component of the Scout Harness is the breastplate. The most focused region of armour, it features a large plate, covering their upper torso, intended to protect the vital organs lying there. This is connected to a spinal plate, containing the communication, electronic and power systems of the armour. The armour also features interlinked greaves and boots and a fauld, consisting of a belt carrying an armour plate, protecting their front. The Minor armour forms the basis of most other variants. Minor armour includes the same headset as the Grenadier. Major Major armour is lightly modified with vambraces, intended to protect their forearms from damage during conflict. Ultra The ultra armour features light pauldrons protecting their upper arm and shoulder joint, cod piece, modified breastplate with gorget and upper abdomen protection and a cod piece in place of a fauld. They use a lightweight helmet, providing some degree of protection and carries a short ranged, night-vision system. Sentry Extremely lightly equipped, the Sentry does away with the breastplate (Though still carries the pack that provides communication and power systems) and instead uses vambraces equipped with a point-defence shield, projecting a circular shield capable of deflecting enemy munitions away. Tracker The tracker harness is essentially identical to the sentry harness, minus the vambraces and shield. Instead, it has a light helmet containing advanced sensor systems for tracking, detection and recording. Sniper Similar to the Tracker, the Sniper is a stripped down armour variant that features a unique helmet, equipped with a long range visual sensor for target acquisition, allowing them to more easily pick out and engage targets. Champion Wearing modified Ultra armour, it has new features such as visual enhancement systems in the helmet and a holographic decoy launcher, for confusing enemy forces. Spec-Ops A modified Ultra harness unit, it features stealth materials, thermal regulating body suit and a active camouflage generator. Users The primary user of Human Combat Harnesses are the 9 legions hailing from the High Promissory Territory. The Harness itself was originally designed and manufactured on the world of High Promissory by Sangheili armourers. However, since then new human legions have been raised from other Protectorates, including the colonies in Soldier's Rest, providing 3 legions, 2 more legions raised from serfs and refugees in the Bale Sorrow, Arkan's Folloy and Frontier regions, and Malcasis Legion, raised from foreign recruits to the Sangheili military, including Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Machina, Vorenus and obviously human recruits.